tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 78
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 79|Next Episode -->]] Date: November 20th, 2009 Length: 2:50:51 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''The Office - Season 3 - Episode 3 (The Coup). '''Closing Words: '''Brett Elston "That's taking us out." '''Closing Song: David Wise Wizards and Warriors III Remix Bazooie OC Remix ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Ballsiest facets of Modern Warfare 2 *40th anniversary of Seasame Street *Most pathetic MW2 video of a British Kid. "WORST GAME EVAR" **Charlie Barratt "He's literally crying over spilled milk on his face." *David Wise Music Tribute 44:13-46:45 **Chris Antista's impersonating Brits about Snake Rattle and Roll 45:49-46:03 *Hank's Corner *Ask a Games Jaranalist Notable Facts: *This is the 2nd longest podcast to date. *Chris Antista appalledby how bad Ice Age 3 was Charlie Barratt makes the hosts come to a concensus that the Halo story is more stupid than the Modern Warfare 2 story *Brett Elston Date mode Duran Duran Astronaut 2004, great album *Brett becomes executive editor. Promotion *Chris Antista interviewed Tony Hawk on Ride in the first break. *Failed Joke: Tyler Wilde tired of only one formula in Formula One *Fight Club now 10 years old. 10 years of Tyler Wilde being called Tyler Durden. *Weezer interview was teased about interviewing a musical guest *For Question of the week, hosts debated one username's fondest multiplayer memory of blowjob allotment at LAN parties. Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista: *"I just want to fuck the wig." *As my dad said there is no such thing as free cock. *You only get 1 blowjob per LAN party. There is no way you can get a line of people to blow you because you can frag well. *To this day I haven't paid Tyler for Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz. *on pedophilia "It's not my fault its currently Disney's main point of business." 2:14:52-2:14:58 *MW2 amazing single player experience. *Elston? What did Left 4 Dead 2 get? **Brett " 9." **Chris Didn't get a 10, I don't want to hear about it." *Blame the Aryan porcupine. *Outside of Assassins Creed, only GTA people give a fuck where the next location is going to be. *I forgot about the fuck demographic. *Little Sister multiplayer mode. What was the most touching thing about that game is now a football. *Ezio, it's family driven. **Brett "It's because he's Italian." **Chris "ELSTON!" *Fuck there is so many zombie videogames I don't care about. *The upset British MW2 kid who made a video. He's 19 so I don't feel bad for making fun of him. *Everytime I have a child there is always a new Mario videogame. *When you become part of E3 **Brett "You mean EA" *Brutal Legend underperformed selling 215 million. **Mikel "You mean thousand." *That sucks you are a friend against grenade spam. Charlie Barratt *Whenever there is a black guy in videogames it is Keith David. Tyler Wilde *I don't know sports. *Such is the fabric of our lives, David Wise is the music of our lives. *"Mikel's mustache flew off and pulled me out of the water." *Bioshock 2. I guess we have multiplayer. *That's like a Simpsons joke. Someone lies and they are in the paper the next day. *I want to have a game that combines Left 4 Dead, Portal, and Half-Life. *What would PTOM do without GamesRadar? **Brett "Fold." Brett Elston *David Wise. Amazing 8 bit and 16 bit composer. So much great shit. *Next game we're going to have Amelia Earhart so no one can tell us we're wrong. *21 bundles of Band Hero is enough to kill a man. Mikel Reparaz *Super Ad Hoc sounds like a boring business game where everyone wears gray suits. *I have to be Desmond to read e-mails. *Fuck this the system controls like children. *Thank you from the bottom of my vaginees. *When they saved our evil Puritanical ancestors. Question of the Week 62: Longest you stood in line for a game or system? Brett Elston saturday for a PS1 on 9-9-95. No line. Waited for Air Combat. Tyler Wilde- waited for a Wii for his former girlfriend. Sheeple horn played during this time. (To this day, Chris Antista has yet to pay Tyler Wilde $20 for Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz) Mikel Reparaz- Stood in line twice for a Wii, but they were out. Chris Antista- Waited for Dreamcast at Toys R Us. MB2K story of getting the PS2. In the paper, the only Hispanic person in a sea of black people. Link: Episode 78 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 79|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009